


This is the Nexus

by MasterCool



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterCool/pseuds/MasterCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff about the Slayer of Demon and his interactions with the Nexus dwellers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've been playin Demon's Souls again and I had time to waste and I felt like writing so this is the finished product. It's fun to explore and personalize these characters, methinks. :D

“This is the Nexus.”

“It holds together the northern land of Boletaria.”

“Thou can’st not exit the Nexus, but each of the five Archstones will connect thee to another node.”

These were the first words he heard after ending up in the so-called ‘Nexus’, spoken to him by none other than the Maiden in Black. He didn’t understand her words at first, but after dying and returning here over and over, the Slayer of Demons, as he was often called, quickly caught on. He came to Boletaria as many others did. Traversing the fog in order to slay the demons and seek the status of a warrior. There wasn’t much else offered in the once thriving kingdom.

What he hadn’t expected was to become the embodiment of hope for Boletaria and its inhabitants.

He hadn’t even fulfilled his quest, yet he was regarded as the hero of Boletaria. At least, that’s what he liked to think. Then again, Stockpile Thomas was more than generous with his compliments of the knight. When he was brought to the Nexus for the first time, he was scoffed at by most of its individuals. In their eyes, he was another poor warrior who would soon become a slave for the demons. Even the Maiden in Black had her doubts in the beginning.

\----

*Several weeks ago*

A foreign noise could be heard near the Archstone of the Small King, as a knight dressed from head to toe in Fluted armor appeared out of thin air. Traveling through the Archstones was still a strange thing to most and whenever one left or returned, everyone in the Nexus was aware. However, the few stationed there were quickly taking interest in their newest guest. The Slayer of Demons returned from his latest adventure at the Boletarian palace, no doubt slashing up demons as he had for the past number of days. He had retrieved instruction from the monumental after having his soul bound to the Nexus, signifying his position as the most recent future savior of Boletaria. No one expected much from him, like the rest of the poor warriors before him, but they could hope.

Warping back from the Archstone, the Slayer of Demons looked around the silent and rather empty Nexus before stepping down the staircase, the echoing from his clanking armor the only noise to be heard. Like most of the time, he made his way straight to Thomas, the man in charge of his equipment. Unaware to him, the Maiden in Black followed his figure with her wax-covered eyes from atop the opposite staircase, as if she could see him.

“Aye, you’re back. I was worried sick about ya,” Thomas greeted the worn knight.

“Don’t be. I’m not going anywhere, my friend. Should I die, I’ll be warped back here to see you sooner,” he spoke with a smile, his voice muffled by his helm but loud enough to hear.

Thomas smiled painfully, “I suppose you are right. I am not used to this sort of thing. You make it sound so simple.”

“That is what I say,” the knight said before handing Thomas a handful of medicinal herbs and other trinkets. After emptying his belt of all the weapons he collected during his journey through the palace, the slayer gave Thomas a wave.

“I believe I’m done for the day. I’ll be resting here for the night before heading back to the palace tomorrow.”  
Thomas nodded and returned his wave.

He turned the corner and walked up to the old blacksmith, Boldwin. The old man watched as the knight held out his chipped long sword.

“Can she be repaired?”

Boldwin frowned, “Figured you’d be used to my work by now. Of course I can repair it, but it’s going to cost you.”

“I am certain I’ll be able to meet any price. I will be here until morning, so have it done by then and you shall have both my thanks and my souls.”

The blacksmith took the sword from him and immediately began inspecting it. Having no other business to attend to, the Slayer of Demons turned for the outer staircase. He walked up to the second level above the Archstones, intent on getting much needed rest in the empty area. Too tired to remove anything, the man slouched onto the ground with his back against the rear wall and closed his eyes.

But before he was completely taken by sleep, his acute ears picked up nearly silent footsteps climbing the stairs before him. He stayed in his slumped position as the footsteps drew closer, hoping the person would leave after seeing him asleep. He was somewhat surprised to see the Maiden in Black slowly reach the top of the stairs, remembering that she was the only one who travelled barefoot here. He watched as she rather absentmindedly walked towards him, before stopping under the large archway of the second level hall. He watched her standing several yards in front of him and he began to wonder if she could actually see him. How else would she know he was up here, sitting in this exact location?

She simply stood there with her staff, making no indication of waking him up, or that she even knew he was there in the first place. Figuring it would end better if he acknowledged her, he tilted his head upwards to meet her blank gaze. The metallic clang of his helmet moving against the wall was more than enough to get her attention. She twitched and opened her mouth as if to gasp, but no noise came out.

Feeling bad for frightening her, he lifted himself onto one knee and addressed her. “My dear Maiden, it was not my intention to startle you. Pray forgive me,” he spoke. “Dost thou require aught of me?”

A faint smile returned to her face as she tilted her head to the side. He wasn’t exactly sure, but he felt the Maiden enjoyed the way he spoke to her. Since hearing her first words in the Nexus, he found her olden speech strange, but decided to speak the same to her. Though regrettably, he had only spoken to her very little since coming here.

“Slayer of Demons…” she began almost hesitantly, “how fare thy travels?”

The knight blinked in surprise. The Maiden had never come to him for anything, let alone to talk. He looked up at her face and couldn’t help but notice her worried expression.

“Mine journey is faring admirably.”

Apparently his answer wasn’t good enough, as her worried frown seemed to worsen, “Hast thou lost many souls?”

He found her question odd, as if she thought he was having a hard time on his quest. “Nay. I have lost very few, as I have died nigh on few times.”

“Thou hast spoken to the Monumental, correct?”

The slayer could clearly tell something was wrong, “Of course.”

The Maiden furrowed her eyebrows as if confused, “Then… Thou seeketh soul power, dost thou not?”

He stared at her. “Seek soul power? Well, yes, I suppose…”

She smiled at him. It was sympathetic smile; the type a parent would make watching a child attempt to walk.

“Thou hast come all this way without the power of thy souls…”

He wasn’t unintelligent in any way, but it was apparent he was missing something, “Maiden… If you would care to explain?”

“Dear Slayer of Demons… What dost thou think I am here for?”

His knee was beginning to hurt from kneeling the entire time, but he was too curious about the Maiden’s words to care. “Uh… To keep the candles lit?”

She shook her head, “Thou art confused. Thine souls are thine strength, and thou requireth strength.”

That didn’t seem too confusing to him, “I have plenty of souls…”

“I am here to serve the brave demon slayers. I am here for thee. Thou hast journeyed on without mine help and the help of thine souls.” She spoke to him in a guilty manner, “Ye are stronger than I thought…”

“I apologize for whatever I have done, Maiden…”

The Candle Maiden shook her head more vigorously, “No, no… There is nothing to apologize for. ‘Tis mine responsibility to apologize. Thy journey hath been harder because of me.”

The Slayer felt like he should say something, but decided to keep quiet.

“I apologize for not being clear ere,” she spoke as she began to slowly walk closer to where he knelt. “Bring me souls, Slayer of Demons, and I shall give thine strength. Dost thou have many souls?”

He fidgeted in his armor, still not bothering to rise off his knee, “I believe I do. However, I am unaware of my exact amount. I have almost every soul I’ve gathered so far in my journey, minus expenses here and there.”

“It matters not. Thou deserveth strength to ease thy burden,” she smiled and held out her hand. “Go forth, Slayer of Demons; touch the Demon inside me. Let these ownerless souls become thine own.”

Hesitantly, the knight placed his heavy metal hand in her pale one and lowered his head, preparing for what was about to happen.

“Soul of the mind, key to life’s ether.”

His body jerked from the sudden impulse of energy through his body.

“Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel.”

What was this? There was only one word he could use to describe this. Power.

“Let strength…be granted, so the world might…be mended.”

The Maiden continued the ritual as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

“So…the world…m-might…”

Hearing the Maiden’s distress broke the Slayer out of his trance of power and he looked up to see her on the verge of passing out. He tried to stand up and help her, only to find out he was completely immobilized.

“Be…m-mended…”

She finished the ritual as the souls transfused into the Slayer’s body, before falling backwards in exhaustion. The knight sprang up from his kneeling position and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the ground and towards him. He watched her heavy breathing worriedly, before she turned to him with an exhausted smile on her face.

“Thou had…many more souls than expected…” she breathed, holding her staff in one hand while leaning against him for support. “Mine apologies... Mine strength is not what it once was…”

He held her shoulders upright to help her gain balance, “Maiden, are you all right? I am terribly sorry…”

She shook her head again, “No… ‘Tis okay. Thou hast received much strength… That is all that matters…”

She looked at his helmet. He wondered how she was able to pinpoint his face every time despite being blind. “Art thou done? It appears I am in need of rest…”

The Slayer nodded, “As am I. I shall be resting in the Nexus until daybreak. You have my thanks, as well as apologies, dear Maiden.”

She smiled, “Thou are mine purpose, Slayer of Demons…”

He gently released her shoulders and watched as she stumbled on her feet. Seeing she clearly wasn’t fit to walk, he held her again, “May I?”

“If it is what thou wisheth…”

Taking that as a ‘yes’, the slayer gently walked her to his spot against the rear wall and pulled her down into a sitting position next to him.

Leaning back against the wall like before, he looked at her, “I pray this is not too uncomfortable for you, Maiden.”

He watched her fidget slightly as she tried to get into a more relaxed position.

“May thou remove thine chest plate?”

He tried not to act surprised, “Uh… Yes, of course.” Unbuckling his armor, he removed his heavy chest plate along with his gauntlets and set them aside. The same could not be said for his helmet and leggings, however.

“All done,” he said, before feeling a weight press against his now-clothed shoulder.

“’Tis quite comfortable.” The warrior looked down at her black-haired head against his shoulder and smiled. He leaned his helmet against the back wall intent on finally getting some shut eye before remembering something.

“Oh no… Maiden did you use all of my souls with your…thing?”

She looked up at him from his shoulder, “I believe so. Is there a problem?”

“I told Boldwin I’d pay him for repairing my sword tomorrow… At pretty much whatever price he wanted…”

The Candle Maiden smiled, “No need to worry, dear Slayer. I shall deal with the blacksmith if need be.”

“If you say so…”

“Come… Let us slumber until the light of tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”


End file.
